1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to trailers and more particularly to improvements in trailers of the kind having a low-slung frame and adapted for connection by a ball and socket coupling to a towing vehicle.
2. Prior Art
The most common form of trailer hitch utilizes a ball and socket coupling including a coupling ball on the towing vehicle and a coupling member on the trailer containing a coupling socket for rotatably receiving the coupling ball. The coupling member includes means for releasibly locking the ball in the socket so as to prevent accidental disengagement of the ball from the socket.
This type of trailer hitch presents a problem of fabrication in connection with trailers having a relatively low-slung construction, such as trailers for hauling automotive vehicles, motorcycles and the like. Thus, in this type of trailer, the trailer frame bed, which supports the vehicle being hauled, is preferably located as close to the ground as possible in order to maintain as low as possible the combined center of gravity of the trailer and vehicle and to facilitate movement of vehicles into and from the trailer. The coupling member of the trailer, on the other hand, must be located at the proper elevation to engage the coupling ball on the towing vehicle and, in low-slung trailers of the kind referred to, must be located above the level of the frame bed. As a consequence, fabrication of such a low-slung trailer presents the problem of rigidly joining the elevated coupling member to the trailer frame.